Nikan
Early Life Nikan's origins and early life has yet to be revealed. Inside the GSR Nikan joined the Order and did miriaid of tasks over the years also attempting to keep one of the Daxia's from sinking. He went out of hiding around the time the Hauden were completing the tasks required to awaken the Great Spirit. He followed the Hauden to Xia were they were met by a Vortaxx in the possession of an alternate Mask of Time. Nikan copied this mask. Nikan learned of the reality of the GSR and left, before Cold Steel could wipe his mind. He then used a Mohtrek to make duplicates of himself. One dupe went to the Borok HQ and attacked the leader of the Borok himself. He managed to scavenge a few smashed Borok at this time. Another Dupe went to the Order of the Vahki and attempted to fix it. He failed and went to the Vahki Factory were he was caught up in a fight between the Order and the Makuta. The last dupe went to The Dark Hunter HQ and fought with Shredder. After that the dupes reformed and Nikan used smashed Bohrok and Exo-Toa with help from bits and parts from the Vahki Factory to build an army at the Dark Spire. Makuta forces attempted to smash the island, but were pushed back when Nikan created a storm and Fohrok pulled the the tower down into the sublevels. Nikan then met Copy and they both attempted to hold off another Brotherhood attack. Unfortunately, Ihranax's troops teleported themselves inside the towers inclosed space smashing Nikan and sending him to the malfunctioning Red Star. Spherous Magna Two years later malfunctioning Red Star tech rebuilt Nikan his insane personality showing through. The Red Star was being patrolled by the Legion at the time and Nikan ended up rushing towards and exit by running through the electrified vents as a mini toa of lightning. He encourted a squad of Legionaries who attacked him. He turned into one of them and was cut in half. The Legionaires then opened the air shaft and left Nikan in the cold of space. Nikan turned into a being made of laser light and sped toward the surface below; He landed in Destral and witnessed Excidia eat Astrona and other Makuta. He also attempted to jump between Vatomak and Karunax when they were fighting. This lead to Zeytran trying to take Nikan's powers away. This failed and NIkan went to Atero Nui were he engaged in the battle there. After the battle he went to Ihrahnax's fort to try to say hello and was nulled from the building for anticipating a Stasis move. He found his way back to Daxia, and was helped back to a level of sanity by Gahlox. He then participated on the attack on Destral and was teleported by Manas. The Multiverse He entered the Multiverse and had a skirmish with a Kanohi Dragon controled by the Beyonder. After defeating the dragon he entered a bunch of other dimensions and had unrecorded adventures. He than a dimension that contained a domed Expirement controlled by a cosmic being by the name of Nexus. He is currently trying to escape. Powers and Abilities. TBA Prime 2 The Prime 2 version of Nikan lacks the go lucky, moral ideals of his counterpart, and is completely in control of his powers which is unusual for any multiversal Nikan to be. He can break through the fourth wall, but choose not do it very often as he feels that it damages his evil personality. This version of Nikan killed all of his race and absorbed them and this is probably why he is one of the few Nikan from across the multiverse to have complete control of his powers. Reboot Nikan in the Reboot appeared in the Onu-Metru archives helping a Toa find a rahi. He was teleported to Destral where he had a quick conversation with the Cataphier and then left to Xia. In Xia he found Frost who brought him to Daxia. Because of his foolishness, he was instantly devoured by Scadion with no chance of returning. Category:Characters Category:Keith'sRPCS Category:OoMN Members